


Hair pulling

by spinmetal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, I'm tired and horny, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Cayde and a Warlock get down and dirty. Day 10 of Kinktober.





	Hair pulling

**Author's Note:**

> One for the Titans, one for the Hunters and now, one for the Warlocks.

 

Clever Warlocks and their clever mouths. Gloved fingers slide into the Guardian’s hair, kneading their scalp and they hum around his mons, biting into plush silicone. Static bursts from his speakers as he rolls his hips, fingers curling in their hair and tugging roughly. They gasp sharply, trembling as they clutch at his thighs and a lance of alarm and guilt spears him in the chest.

“S-ksst-shit- I’m sor–”

“Again,” the Warlock whispers and Cayde’s brain stutters, when their words register. His voice box clicks as it resets.

“R-right- sure- uh-”

An impatient noise precedes a rough, hard bite and Cayde’s speakers spit static as he bucks against the Warlock, tugging on their hair sharply. A clawed gauntlet reaches for his hand, guiding it south to the base of their neck and he miraculously manages to take the hint, grabbing a generous fistful of thick locks at scalp and jerking it roughly. The Warlock cries out sharp and sweet, pulsing with Light and Cayde pulls again, moaning in harmony and wrapping his legs around their back.

“Harder,” they plead and Cayde complies, pulling hard enough to jerk their head back. A storm of Arc Light crackles around them as they whine, sending Cayde’s systems into chaos and he comes hard, head snapping back as a scream tears from his speakers. A sharp tug is all it takes for the Warlock to follow, their gasp more a quiet return of breath as their Light crests and settles. Soft pants and the hum of cooling fans fill the space between them in the afterglow and Cayde’s throat lights flicker, attempts at speech interrupted by his voice box clicking as it resets.

“Ag- Again- Do you wanna go again?”

The Warlock presses their face against his chest, a muffled sigh escaping them as he kneads their scalp, massaging where he pulled their hair.

“This time,” they say when they finally get their voice back, eyes fixed on him and pupils blown so wide their iris is thin as thread. “This time, don’t hold back.”


End file.
